I Can't Do This
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: The lovely cliched wedding.


Disclaimer: Yeah...no.

A/N: The clichéd, but always enjoyable wedding where the girl can't marry the groom because she's in love with someone else.

ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS

"You look lovely." "She really does, doesn't she?"

Kitty smiled at her soon to be mother in-law and aunt in-law. "Thank you." They nodded and left the room to do some last minute preparations.

As soon as they left, so did Kitty's smile. She turned to the huge mirror and sighed at her reflection. She was wearing what every girl dreamed of on her wedding day. An expensive white gown, floor length and layered skirt that poofed out at her hips. The bodice of the dress was corseted at the back, making it nearly impossible to breathe while pushing her breasts up in a way she hated but her future in-laws gushed about. The top was beaded in floral patterns that glittered in the light, similar to the one-hundred percent authentic diamonds that literally dripped from her neck and ears and let's not forget the glittering ring on her left hand.

She swallowed and lowered her veil, it was now or never.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal her father looking proud as can be, "Ready Kitten?"

_~Katzchen, are you ready to go... ~_

She shook her head, now wasn't the time for flashbacks, "Ready Daddy."

He smiled and she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, "That's my girl, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." She said softly as they came to the doors that would lead her into the main chamber where the ceremony was taking place.

As the doors opened she placed a happy smile on her face. The wedding march started and her father led her down the aisle.

The walk seemed to be the longest she'd ever taken as she caught sight of the faces of her friends in the crowd.

Evan, trying to look happy, but failing, Ororo who had a slight smile on her face, but her eyes were sad. Logan sat at the back and was making no attempt at hiding his dislike at what was happening. The Professor and Hank, hidden by an image inducer, were there. Hank looked happily neutral, mainly from the hologram and the Professor was watching her with a sad smile.

She tried to ignore them, and succeeded, up until she caught sight of one person.

Rogue was sitting directly in the front row, an empty seat beside her. The Goth was glaring at her, her cool green eyes flashing in a way that screamed betrayal.

Kitty took a shaky breath, she knew who was supposed to be in that seat, but he wasn't coming.

Finally, she looked up at her groom. Lance looked handsome in his tux, crisp, proper, perfect, the guy her parents heartily approved of after he stopped the bad-boy ploys. The guy she was going to pledge herself to forever.

Weddings, they say, are supposed to be the most important day in your life. It opens the door to a whole new chapter in your life. A family, a constant companion and all that.

So why did she feel like she was going to puke?

She finally made it to the altar and heard her father reply as to who was giving her away. There was a kiss on her cheek before Lance took her hand and led her up.

She could feel tears begin to fall from her eyes, murmurs of "Oh, she's crying, she must be so happy." Were heard but they only made her heart feel like it was being torn into tinier and tinier pieces.

She took a gulp of air as the priest's words echoed in her mind.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, not even Logan spoke up, because they thought she was happy, and she was...

So why was she praying someone object?

"Very well, Lance do you-"

"I object."

There was silence as that one, soft phrase made its way past Kitty's lips. She looked up; the priest looked dumbfounded, just like everyone else.

Everyone but Rogue who was smirking to the high heavens.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Kitty said softly, slipping off her engagement ring and placing it in Lance's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said again before hiking up her skirt and running back down the aisle as fast as she could.

She ignored the calls behind her as she ran, feeling freer than she had since she announced she was getting married.

A smile came to her face, a real one, her tears began to fall again, but this time, she really _was_ happy.

She ran until she came to her home, rushing past the gates, she phased through the door and bolted up to her room.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed on her bed; the dark of the room was comforting at that point.

"Katzchen." She gasped and sat up before a small smile came to her face.

Kurt materialized out of the shadows; that had been quite annoying when they were at the Institute.

"Hey Fuzzy." She replied softly.

He had changed in the past few years, grown taller, gotten a bit more muscle on his body, but those golden eyes of his were the same as ever. Never ending pools of gold that stared into her, that held laughter and were more expressive than any smile or frown.

She fiddled with the skirt of her dress, "Are you alright?" he questioned.

~_Good old Kurt, always looking out for me. ~_

"Yeah, but I can't breathe in this dress...here, help me up." He laughed slightly and pulled her up with one hand, taking in the overly tight top. "That, doesn't look comfortable." She huffed, "It isn't, but I can't get out of it by myself."

"Here, let me help." He offered and she blushed, but turned around anyway. "You can tear it off for all I care." She stated.

A deep chuckle greeted her words, "Is zat a hint?" she nodded, "Destroy it please." She ordered sweetly. Kurt gave an all out laugh before becoming a bit more serious, "Alright, hold still, there's only one vay I'm getting you out of this thing vithout hurting you." "Alright." She gave her consent and pulled her hair away from her neck.

"Don't move." He said softly, his breath tickling her neck and she had a sudden idea of what he was about to do. She took a shaky breath and swallowed, but didn't move even and Kurt's teeth carefully tore through the fabric of the dress.

Her breath caught for a second before there was a tearing noise and suddenly, she could breathe easily. "Voila!" he announced and she laughed. "Thanks Kurt." He grinned, "No problem." Then turned around.

~_Always the gentleman. ~_ She thought as she stepped out of the dress, she trusted Kurt enough not to turn around until she said he could.

Kitty threw on a light summer dress, removing the jewellery that had been bestowed on her. What others would have thought as beautiful, she scowled at with distaste.

"Can I turn around now?" she giggled, her bad mood forgotten. "Yeah."

He turned and grinned, "Didn't I give that to you?" she blushed, the aqua dress had indeed been sent from Kurt for her twentieth birthday. "Like you'd forget."

He grinned, but then his expression became serious, "Why didn't you go through vith it?" her breath caught and she looked away, "I just-I couldn't do it, it wasn't right." "Right time or right person?"

She bit her lip, "Person...Lance isn't the person I'm supposed to spend my life with." She had yet to look up at her old best friend.

"Katzchen, this morning, vhen you voke up...vhat did you think?"

She took a breath, "I couldn't believe I was actually getting married." He gave her a slight grin. "And vhen you saw Lance standing up zere, vaiting for you, vhat did you think?"

This question brought a pause, but she knew the answer, "I couldn't believe the man I was walking towards wasn't you." She closed her eyes, waiting for rejection, but instead, her eyes flew open when Kurt pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

When they broke away, Kurt was grinning like an idiot and Kitty's eyes were wet as she struggled not to cry in happiness. "I love you Keety." She smiled, "I love you too Kurt." He grinned and captured her in a kiss.

They were cut off when the door downstairs was slammed open. "Katherine, where are you?!"

"Uh oh, your dad doesn't sound that happy." Kurt said in an amused tone. She giggled and hugged him. "Do I _look_ like I care?" he shook his head, "Nope." She laughed before tugging him by the hand downstairs.

Kurt looked completely calm, like he didn't have a care in the world and as they brushed past Kitty's father, so did she. "Bye Daddy, I'll let you know when the wedding is!" she called and Kurt laughed.

"Wait, what?! You can't be serious! I'm mean he's, he's." "He's the man I really love, you can like it or hate it, but I love him, so get used to it!" she stated and it was Kurt this time who pulled her down the path and to a dark blue car.

"Nice." She commented as she got in the passenger side.

"Danke." He replied, starting the car.

She opened the window and blew a kiss to her parents. Her father was turning an interesting color of purple while her mother had an all out smile on her face. She could just hear it now, "Oh, the children will be absolutely _adorable_!"

Kitty smiled as they drove away. Kurt grinned at her, his tail flicking on his inducer. "So, how do you feel about an engagement party instead of a wedding reception?" Kitty pretended to think, "Who planned it?"

"Rogue." "Then what are we waiting for?!" he laughed.

ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS ICAN'TDOTHIS

Several months later, Kitty yet again stood in front of a tall mirror, but this time, she was itching to get down the aisle.

"Who's the prettiest girl in the dressing room...the prettiest girl in the dressing room..." Rogue came in holding two bouquets in her hands, one consisting of nothing but white roses and the other having small blue and purple flowers interspersed with the white.

"Hi bridey!" the Goth chimed. Kitty laughed, stepping down from the pedestal, "Thanks Rogue." She took the flowers from her maid of honour. "You nervous?" "No." She shook her head.

She felt wonderful; her dress was simple and elegant, much nicer than the one she'd worn previously. The silk clung to her curves while still being nice and loose. It was tinted with pale blue and a silver necklace with a blue sapphire rested around her neck.

Her aquamarine and diamond engagement ring caught the light and she looked won at it with a smile.

"Hello?" Logan's voice came through the door before he did. "Ready darlin'?" "Of course!"

Rogue flounced by Wolverine in her pale green, backless dress. Logan looked after her in appreciation before smirking at Kitty, "Thanks Half-Pint." Kitty rolled her eyes, but played along, in too good of a mood to be really annoyed, "I chose the dress with you in mind."

"Well," Logan cracked his knuckles and offered her his arm, "Let's not keep your groom waiting, eh?" she shook her head, lowering the sheer veil.

"No we shall not."

Her entrance into the min chamber was much more enjoyable this time round. Everyone was smiling at her, but her eyes were trained on the blue furry elf at the altar.

"Hey, relax; you have plenty of time to get up there." Logan chided softly. She giggled and finally, they were at the altar, "Who gives this young woman away?" "Her mother and I do."Logan replied, he'd taken the place of her father, (who had been gagged and tied to chair somewhere), to give her away. Her mother was blowing her nose in the front row.

"Thanks Logan." Kitty said softly. "No problem Kitty." He replied, placing a light kiss on her cheek before taking his seat.

Next to Kurt, Evan grinned broadly and beside her, Rogue reflected the expression.

Finally, _it_ came up. "If anyone has a reason why these tow shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your-" "Get on with it!" Kurt and Kitty stated with twin smiles. The priest chuckled along with several other guests. "Alright..."

The vows were said and the rings exchanged, finally, came the moment Kitty had dreamed of since she was sixteen."Do you, Kurt Vagner, take Katherine Pryde to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in health; richer or poor till death do you part?"

"I do." Kurt's eyes shone happily.

"And do you, Katherine Pryde, take Kurt Vagner to be your happily wedded husband, as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in health; richer or poor till death do you part?"

Kitty smiled, "I do."

"You may kiss your bride."

Cheers rang out as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you Katzchen." Kurt whispered as they pulled away.

"I love you too Kurt."

This time, when she left the church, it was on the arm of her husband.


End file.
